No todo es tan normal como parece
by DdJC
Summary: Adaptación - Esto, querido lector, es mi Diario, un sitio donde cuento mis alegrías, tristezas y preocupaciones. ¿Aburrido? La vida de una persona normal podría parecértelo, pero la mía dejó de serlo en el mismo día en el que me escogieron para que unos extraños profesores me incluyesen en su estudio junto con otros chicos. ¿Quieres saber más? No dudes en entrar y leerlo :)
1. Capítulo 1

Hola, lectores y lectoras. Bienvenidos a esta nueva historia. Yo os explico: antes que nada debo dejar claro que ni los personajes ni la trama me pertenecen. Todos sabemos que S.M. es la autora de los personajes y la historia pertenece a un blog llamado el "Diario de Jeanine", cuya autora (Jeanine Clawson) me ha dado permiso para que adapte los primeros capítulos de su diario. Espero que os guste tanto como a mi ^^

Sábado,** 27 de abril de 2013.**

**23h13**

Bueno… Querido Diario:

Es así como se empieza a escribir en estas cosas, ¿no? No tengo ni idea, nunca he tenido uno. Ni siquiera he tenido la intención de escribir nunca en uno de estos y tampoco sé por qué lo hago ahora. Bueno, sí. Porque me lo han mandado hacer. Podría estar escribiendo en un ordenador o en cualquier otro sitio, pero estabas tirado entre la ropa de mis cajones y he dicho: ¿por qué no? Claro. ¿Por qué no voy a escribir mi vida en un cuaderno viejo y feo? Ni siquiera me gustas, aunque ya encontraré tiempo de forrar tu portada de flores y mariposas. Ahora que lo pienso, ¿cómo has acabado en mis manos? Yo nunca compraría un diario así. A lo mejor la abuela… Es igual. Tal vez te envuelva en fotos. Aunque eso llamaría la atención_._

Tal vez me conoces ya, Querido Diario, por haber vivido entre mis calcetines durante… ¿ocho años? ¿Diez? Me llamo Bella, bueno, Isabella Swan, y, realmente, no se me ocurre un buen motivo por el que haya decidido empezar a escribirte excepto porque nuestro profe de literatura nos lo ha mandado de deberes. ¿Para qué? No lo sé… Es un señor cotilla y pesado, siempre queriendo saber de nuestras vidas. Así que, bueno, estoy escribiendo, ¿no? Fuera llueve como si estuviesen regando la ciudad con una manguera y ya lleva semanas así. En casa estamos haciendo reformas, lo cual pone a papá un poco nervioso, pero bueno, ya sabes lo que dice mi madre: cuanto más grande mejor. Siento aburrirte, pero aparte del chaparrón de la calle no he hecho nada hoy. Mis padres dicen que la cena está lista y… ah, sí, hoy hemos tenido que adelantar la hora del reloj. Estará satisfecho, ¿verdad, Mr. Thompson? Él es mi profe de literatura, Diario_._

Bueno, no ha estado mal el intento, pero tengo que ir a cenar, o Bastian, nuestro perro, se comerá mi parte_._

¡Buenas noches!

Bella :)


	2. Chapter 2

Hola, lectores y lectoras. Bienvenidos a esta nueva historia. Yo os explico: antes que nada debo dejar claro que ni los personajes ni la trama me pertenecen. Todos sabemos que S.M. es la autora de los personajes y la historia pertenece a un blog llamado el "Diario de Jeanine", cuya autora (Jeanine Clawson) me ha dado permiso para que adapte los primeros capítulos de su diario. Espero que os guste tanto como a mi ^^

**Domingo, 28 de abril de 2013**

**12h00**

Querido Diario:

Creo que antes de seguir escribiendo debería hacer unas pequeñas presentaciones: mi familia y yo vivimos en Belgravia, uno de los mejores barrios que se puede encontrar en Londres y que no muchos son capaces de permitirse. El motivo de que nosotros sí podamos es la influencia de mamá en la Cámara Baja del Parlamento, directamente heredada del puesto que solía ocupar el abuelo Adam. Hace muuuucho tiempo.

―¡Isabella Swan! –me llamó una voz a gritos desde el comedor.

He pensado que mejor escribir mi diario en mi ordenador, Diario. En un blog. De ese modo podré escribir también desde mi móvil, como ahora mismo.

―¡Que ya voy! –grité yo en respuesta, saltando el último tramo de escalones y por poco resbalando en el suelo recién encerado.

―Es siempre tan impuntual… Justo igual que en clase –dijo otra voz, justo cuando entraba derrapando en el comedor.

Puse los ojos en blanco. ¿Alguien me entendería si simplemente dijese que mi tía también es mi profesora de geografía? La tía Liliane, o Miss Swan en caso de estar en la escuela, me miró de arriba abajo, seguramente aborreciendo mi ropa para sus adentros. Es esbelta, de pelo claro, ojos verdes y expresión de asco que explica que ningún hombre le haya pedido matrimonio y siga viviendo en casa de sus padres. Ella es la hermana de mi padre, Charlie Swan, uno de esos guardias que deben pasar tanto tiempo sin moverse frente al palacio de Buckingham soportando ser fotografiados y, en el peor de los casos, que alguien les meta el dedo por la oreja o la nariz. Esto demuestra que, por suerte para todos nosotros, tiene una paciencia inquebrantable que ha ido fortaleciendo con el paso de los años.

―Ya estoy aquí –anuncié, sin necesidad, pues todas las caras se habían vuelto hacia mí.

Las comidas en general en mi casa son bastante animadas, ya que nos reunimos todos para comer. Y cuando digo todos es completamente todos. Mis abuelos vivían en la casa de al lado, y mis primos justo al otro lado de mis abuelos. Esto llevó a que, sin que nadie se enterase fuera, pues no creo que sea legal, las tres casas acabasen comunicando entre sí, significando esto que toda la familia compartíamos una casa enorme.

―La comida se enfría –me reprochó mamá sin mirarme, haciendo no sé qué cosas con su móvil. Seguramente acabase de llegar del trabajo porque aún llevaba el traje puesto y el pelo recogido en un moño.

―Lo siento –dije, sentándome en mi sito de la mesa, justo a tiempo para que la abuela me echase varios cuencos de sopa en el plato.

―Deja el aparato ese para comer, niña –dijo el abuelo, señalando a mi móvil.

―Yo no quiero sopa –lloriqueó Melanie, mi prima pequeña.

Melanie y Josh Swan son los hijos de Fred, el hermano de mi padre, y Gladys, su mujer. Ambos son morenos con los ojos verdes, al igual que su madre, lo cual les diferencia del resto de la familia, quienes nos caracterizamos por nuestro pelo claro y rizado. Para mi desgracia, yo soy otra de las excepciones, pues mi pelo es tan marrón como el de mis primos. Tía Gladys es una mujer callada pero amable, cuya vida se centra en la rutina diaria: levantarse, ir a trabajar y volverse a dormir. Esto se debe a que, hacía apenas dos años, el tío Fred había desaparecido sin dejar rastro. Es un tema algo delicado que no tengo intención de contar. Tal vez más adelante, Diario.

Bueno, siguiendo con la familia, papá está entrando por la puerta del comedor. Siempre me hace gracia su uniforme.

―Hola, Renée –saludó―. Hola a todos.

Renée es mamá, la ocupadísima mujer que usa más el móvil que yo. ¡Más que su hija de diecisiete años! ¿Alguna vez has oído algo parecido?

Y, por supuesto, no puedo olvidarme de mi querido Bastian, el perro más bonito del mundo. El abuelo Charles lo trajo de uno de sus viajes cuando aún era un cachorro.

En fin, Diario, creo que esto es todo por hoy. Esta tarde aprovecharé para dar una vuelta con Jessica y Tanya, unas amigas, pero ya te hablaré de ellas más tarde.

¡Adiós! :)

Bella.


	3. Chapter 3

Hola, lectores y lectoras. Bienvenidos a esta nueva historia. Yo os explico: antes que nada debo dejar claro que ni los personajes ni la trama me pertenecen. Todos sabemos que S.M. es la autora de los personajes y la historia pertenece a un blog llamado el "Diario de Jeanine", cuya autora (Jeanine Clawson) me ha dado permiso para que adapte los primeros capítulos de su diario. Espero que os guste tanto como a mi ^^

* * *

**Lunes, 1 de mayo de 2013**

**07h00**

Querido Diario:

¿Por qué el despertador tiene que sonar todas las mañanas?

Hoy me he levantado a toda prisa, o llegaría de nuevo tarde. Me he vestido con el uniforme y he salido corriendo escaleras abajo.

―Llegas tarde –señaló tía Liliane al pasar por su lado.

―¡Lo sé! –exclamé sin detenerme, entrando en la cocina y cogiendo una manzana del frutero. La tía suele regocijarse de mi impuntualidad porque ella no tiene clase a primera hora. Siendo así, no entiendo qué hace despierta tan temprano.

―Bells, llegas tarde –dijo Melanie con su aguda voz―. Van a ponerte una falta de nuevo.

―¡Ya lo sé! ¡Adiós a todos! –grité, y cerré la puerta a mis espaldas.

He bajado las escaleritas de la entrada concentrándome en no caerme y pasando los brazos por las asas de la mochila. He esquivado en el último momento la farola negra con la que ya me he chocado en más de una ocasión y he echado a correr calle arriba.

Mi instituto, Saint Kynaston School, no está demasiado lejos de mi casa, a unas cuantas manzanas, en realidad, pero el camino a recorrer parece mucho más largo si tienes que arrastrar una mochila llena de libros tras de ti.

Por suerte, cuando he llegado no era demasiado tarde. La puerta del instituto aún está abarrotada de gente, así que he ido más despacio y he aprovechado para sacar el móvil y escribir esto. Una simple mirada me basta para localizar a Jessica y Tanya, mis mejores "amigas". Ya te hablé ayer de ellas, ¿no, Diario? Resulta que Jessica es mi prima por parte de madre, aunque siempre ha sido mi amiga más que mi prima. Me acerco a ellas, aguantando su mirada recorrerme de arriba abajo y adivinando cuáles van a ser sus primeras palabras hoy.

―Vaya, hoy tampoco has tenido tiempo de peinarte –murmura Jessica, mirándome de soslayo.

Me engancho un rizo detrás de la oreja y digo con simpleza, intentando retomar el aliento:

―El despertador ha vuelto a sonar tarde.

―Se te cae un calcetín –observa Tanya, mirándome los pies―. Deberías cuidar un poco más tu imagen.

Me agacho para volver a subírmelo hasta la rodilla, poniendo los ojos en blanco. En realidad, Jessica y Tanya nunca han sido tan… molestas. Antes eran más sonrientes, más despreocupadas y menos rubias. Sin embargo, con la llegada de este curso han cambiado de una forma tan radical que a veces me cuesta reconocerlas, ocultando toda su cara bajo una gruesa capa de maquillaje y clareando sus pelos. Y todo se debe a la llegada de un chico nuevo a Saint Kynaston: Edward.

Ni siquiera sé qué tiene ese chico tan especial para que todas besasen el suelo que pisa. Nunca he hablado con él más de lo necesario, aunque tampoco siento necesidad de hacerlo.

―Mi imagen me gusta tal y como está –respondo a Tanya , volviendo a ponerme en pie.

Uff, es difícil escribir todo sobre la marcha, ¿eh? -.-"

―Pues siento decirte que tu gusto está empeorando por momentos.

Vale… Ni siquiera me molesto en contestarle. Posiblemente, cuando aún era una persona real y no una Barbie de carne y hueso, su comentario me habría dado qué pensar, pero en estos momentos pocas cosas que dijesen podían importarme.

Comenzamos a andar hacia la entrada del edificio. Yo voy en silencio, escuchando a las otras dos parlotear sobre una fiesta a la que no me apetece, ni me permitirían ir. Aunque tampoco me han invitado, en realidad. Así que aprovecho para seguir con mi diario. Justo antes de entrar, el rugido de una moto hace que nos demos la vuelta, al igual que todos los que aún seguimos fuera, justo a tiempo para observar cómo ésta entra en el patio, esquivando a unas chicas de primero por los pelos.

―¡Es Edward! –acaba de gritar Jessica, deshaciendo el camino que acabamos de recorrer y acercándose a la moto. Hurra, mi prima está cerca de conseguir que me quede sorda.

―Ay, Bells, vamos a verle –exclama Tanya, también con un gritito, cogiéndome del brazo y tirando de mí.

Me limito a dejarla arrastrarme por el patio hasta el corro de gente que se había formado alrededor de la moto y de su dueño. Desde donde estamos no se ve nada. Mmm… creo que voy a aprovechar para mirar el twitter. ¿Sabes, Diario? Ayer mis amigas me obligaron a crearme un twitter ( Bella_Swan), pero nadie me sigue, jaja. Es deprimente.

Tanya me coge del brazo y vuelve a tirar de mí, adentrándonos en la multitud. Entre gritos y empujones, consigue abrirnos paso hasta la primera fila.

―Hola, Edward –saluda mi amiga, pestañeando más de lo necesario.

―Hola –sonrie él, quitándose el casco y pasándose una mano por su pelo oscuro, despeinándoselo. Justo después desvia la mirada hacia mí y dijo―: Hola Bella. Con el móvil, como siempre, ¿no?

―Edward –saludo yo. No sé por qué le odio tanto.

―Tan fría como siempre.

La campana del instituto suena, diciéndonos que más nos vale irnos a clase. Resignada, me doy la vuelta y echo a andar, seguida de mis dos amigas.

―¿Por qué siempre eres tan desagradable con él? –me reprocha Jessica una vez estamos alejadas de la moto.

―Sabes que no me gusta.

―Ni siquiera le has dado una oportunidad ―observa Tanya, situándose a mi lado derecho.

Me río.

―¿Le habrías dado tú una oportunidad si no tuviese una moto ni ese aire de… chico malo? –pregunto, poniendo los ojos en blanco y enganchándome un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja.

―No olvides sus visitas a la cárcel –me recuerda Jessica, con ojos soñadores.

―¿Ha estado en prisión? –pregunto yo, sorprendida.

―Sólo un par de veces –dice, restándole importancia con un gesto de la mano―, o eso dicen. Está claro que vive al límite.

―¿Qué tiene de bueno haber estado en la cárcel?

―Vamos, Bella, te estás volviendo una aburrida.

―Es que no lo entiendo…

Para este momento ya hemos llegado a clase de literatura, que está en la planta baja del edificio. Entramos y nos sentamos en la última fila antes de que alguien más lo haga. Mr Thompson entra con el mismo aire despistado de siempre. Aunque hoy parece que no está tan en su mundo…

―Señorita Swan, guarde el móvil ahora. No están permitidos en clase.

―Claro, Mr Thompson –respondo al instante con voz aduladora, escondiendo el móvil bajo la mesa.

Mr Thompson se da por satisfecho, porque se da la vuelta y comienza a escribir en la pizarra. Ni siquiera sé de qué está hablando. Estoy segura de que si alguien se levantase ahora mismo y se fuese de clase…

¡Mierda, el director acaba de entrar en clase!

¡Hasta luego, Diario!

* * *

Bueeeeno, ¿Qué os parece la historia? ¿Buena? ¿Buenísima? ¿Increíble? No vale puntuar más bajo :P Espero que hayáis disfrutado estos tres capítulos que llevo adaptados. Ya ha aparecido Edward! jaja os recuerdo que, por si alguna quiere leer la versión original (que muchos opinamos que son las mejores), simplemente tiene que buscar "Diario de Jeanine" en Google y le saldrá. Ya sabéis que no puedo poner el enlace aquí jaja Espero que os paséis a leerlo, ¡que está teniendo bastante éxito entre los lectores!

Un beso :)

DdJC fan^^


End file.
